Adrienne and Lafayette
by TheyWillBeLegends
Summary: The story of Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette and his wife, Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles (perhaps the full length of their lives; perhaps only up to their marriage, it depends on what you guys think I should do-which means I'll need reviews saying which one eventually.)(Rated T for mild coarse language)
1. Prologue

**Okay guys, so this isn't really fan fiction, it's more historical fiction because this story is based a true story but I don't know (and cannot find out) what _actually_ happened so probably the entire story will be fiction though the concept is true. Reviews always appreciated!**

 **(Translations will be included at the end of each chapter.)**

* * *

"Good afternoon, monsieur."

"Si'l vous plaît, call me Duc d'Ayen."

"And you may call me Monsieur Comte."

"d'Accord. The reason I have appealed to you today is because I am hoping to marry off some of my cinq daughters. Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles, my second eldest, may be a good wife for your Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. Are we agreed?"

"Duc d'Ayen, I am certain Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles would be a wonderful wife to Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. But they are still very young."

"Ah, you seemed to have read my mind, Monsieur Comte. My wife is opposed to telling them right away as Marie Adrienne is only twelve years of age."

"I propose we have them fall à amour by themselves."

"That is a brilliant idea! Let us arrange for them to "coincidentally" meet many times in the next un ans and have them fall à amour of their own accord. Monsieur Comte, I declare ourselves geniuses of the time. Let us celebrate this arrangement with a toast. À l'amour!"

"À l'amour! Now, I am afraid I have duties to attend to. Until we meet again, Duc d'ayen."

"Au revoir, Monsieur Comte. Until we meet again."

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **monsieur-sir**

 **si'l vous plaît-please**

 **Duc** **d'Ayen-Duke of Ayen**

 **d'accord-alright/okay**

 **cinq-five**

 **à amour-in love**

 **un ans-one year**

 **à l'amour-to love**

 **au revoir-goodbye**


	2. Chapter 1

Lafayette read the letter with great astonishment. He gave his uncle a look.

"This can't possibly mean the Adrienne I know!"

"Of course it is, mon ami. Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles."

"She is merely un enfant, uncle! I could love her with all my heart, except she is not mature enough."

"That is why you are not to wed avant you turn sixteen."

Fifteen year old Lafayette thought about the loving girl he had first met a year prior. He had always thought of her as only un ami, if not just un enfant.

"Le mariage was arranged avant you even met her." His uncle said.

The first time they had met, Lafayette and his uncle had been invited to a party held by the Duc d'Ayen, Adrienne's père. He had been conversing with some of the other young men at the party when the Duc clinked on his glass to propose a toast, during which Lafayette noticed how the Duc's daughters looked very uncomfortable standing in their gowns next to him. After the toast, the other young men disappeared and Lafayette walked up to Adrienne and started talking to her with no warning. She instantly warmed up to him and they became amis, that is, until the party was over. Lafayette did not expect to see her again.

"Is that the only reason we were ever invited to their soirées, uncle?" Lafayette was clearly trying to change the subject.

"The Duc's èpouse wanted you two to get to know each other before you wed. These parties were a good excuse."

"You said the Duc was a friend of yours."

"He was after about three of those parties. He was the only one I knew there. Now we are very good friends indeed."

"Does Adrienne know about this?"

"I will assume her parents have told her recently because there is one last step for you to be able to wed."

"What is it?" Lafayette looked skeptical.

"You are to move into the Hôtel de Noailles with Adrienne, her four sisters, the Duc d'Ayen, and his wife."

"Wait... WHAT?! You can't just tell me I'm going to move LA BAISE in with some ALMOST-COMPLETE-STRANGERS!"

His uncle's face fell.

"I had hope that you would be more respective of my decision." He sighed. Lafayette looked guilty. "There it will be as if you have une famille once again. Two loving parents, cinq wonderful sisters, and you won't even have to THINK about marrying Adrienne for another un ans."

"Mon excuses, mon oncle. May I return to my room?"

"Of course, mon ami. You may start packing while you are there."

* * *

"Lafayette? You mean mon ami Lafayette?" Adrienne asked, referring to the arranged marriage she was apparently bound to.

"Oui. Is that alright?" Henriette Anne, Marie Adrienne's mother, looked concerned. She had waited a year to tell her beloved second eldest daughter about the arranged marriage.

"Why, of course, mère!" Adrienne responded, sounding very excited. "I was beginning to develop un petit crush on him, anyway, mère." Henriette smiled, happy that the plan worked and she had fallen in love with Lafayette herself.

"Now, in un semaine or so Lafayette is to move in with us for a year until you are old enough to marry him." Adrienne looked disappointed that she could not marry him right away, but then brightened up again.

"I assume we already have a room prepared for him, mère?" Adrienne asked. She was still not entirely sure why, but she was very curious as to the answer.

"Of course, mon amour." Henriette Anne replied. "Now, go resume your studies with your sisters please. You still have much to learn."

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **mon ami-my friend**

 **un enfant- a child**

 **avant-before**

 **un ami-a friend**

 **le mariage-the marriage**

 **soirées-parties**

 **père-father**

 **amis-friends**

 **èpouse-wife**

 **la boise-the fuck**

 **une famille-a family**

 **cinq-five**

 **un ans-one year**

 **mon excuses-my apologies**

 **mon oncle-my uncle**

 **oui-yes**

 **mère-mother**

 **un petit-a small**

 **un semaine-one week**

 **mon amour-my love**


End file.
